


100 Things #33 (Simon & Simon)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [33]
Category: Simon and Simon (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #33 (Simon & Simon)

AJ Simon was an attractive young man with soft, wavy golden blond hair and a smile that could charm the pants and underwear off most women. Well, normally anyway. Today, however, was far from normal. It had started with a beautiful but lying client who was not anywhere near the innocent she claimed to be. His and Rick's investigation had resulted in both of them taking a swim in the pacific followed by a short chase through the working part of a fish market. The whole thing had culminated in fist fight at the sewage treatment plant. All in all it was an extremely unpleasant day that went on way too long. By the end of it AJ was beat physically and mentally. All he wanted was a long hot shower and to fall into bed. Fortunately, his social calendar got cleared abruptly when he arrived home in all his odoriferous glory to find his date for opera, a gorgeous red head, all decked out and waiting for him.


End file.
